Anniversary
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Marinette was on her way to an anniversary dinner with her husband. The plan was to ignite the spark that got dimmed somewhere on the way. The only thing she hadn't foreseen was the drop dead gorgeous blonde Adonis blocking the door to the parking lot staircase. It wasn't fair. No man should be able to look that flattering in black leather.


_Author's Note: This is my only T-rated fic so far and I doubt there will be many more. But it sure was very funny to write. The T-rating is here because it's kind of suggestive._

* * *

" **Anniversary"**

The shopping bags were heavy but not because Marinette wasn't strong. Every step further from the wine outlet and closer to the parking lot was accentuated by a loud sigh. Will he even be there when she gets back? Has he remembered?

It was their anniversary today and for weeks Marinette was excitedly planning the surprise dinner for her husband, hoping it would help them to ignite the spark that got dimmed somewhere on the way. Between his frequent conferences and meetings and her tight schedule at the boutique time was a rare commodity.

Marinette missed him. She missed his scent between the sheets when he was on another trip or working late. She missed his appetite and praise over a simple breakfast they shared before going to work. She missed his touch, his kisses, the warmth of his body on her skin. Lately she felt lonely and cold longing for that fabulous feeling of ladybugs stirring in her stomach at his hungry glares.

But enough whining, she told herself enforcing her grip on the bags. She would prepare the exquisite dinner she had planned and complete it with the wine that she had chosen. And a gift box with a very naughty lingerie was already secured in their flat, just waiting for the right moment.

Marinette was sure, all this was going to work. There would be candles and soft music and the fireworks would set off again.

The only thing she hadn't foreseen was the drop dead gorgeous blonde Adonis blocking the door to the parking lot staircase. The only thing she hadn't planned was how her knees got weak and her insides churned when he sent her a sultry look.

Marinette shook her head. She was married woman now, her husband would be home soon and she'd have her perfect and romantic anniversary. This was no time to feel hot and bothered because an insanely handsome stranger looked as if he liked what he saw.

It wasn't fair. No man should be able to look _that_ flattering in leather. Charcoal jacket and trousers nicely complimented his posture. And if the unfastened motorcycle boots weren't giving him enough of a nonchalant look, the black sunglasses covering half of his face definitely were. It was evening and they were indoors, for fuck's sake. No sun here, not counting his beamy smile.

As soon as he noticed Marinette's glare, the clad in black Adonis took those glasses off and she saw another impossibility – eyes as green as spring grass. Coupled with the black outfit they'd given him a resemblance of a black cat. And that Cheshire grin he was displaying only strengthen the impression.

'Hey there, sexy,' she heard him murmur in a husky voice and that was his first mistake.

Marinette stopped and gave him _the Look_.

'Tell me, why you men say things like that and think they get you something?' She drawled in her most unimpressed voice.

'Ooooh,' the man winked and his smile grew wider. 'Sexy _and_ sassy,' he said smugly.

The designer rolled her eyes and turned back, ready to head to another entrance.

'You mean this won't get me anything?' He sounded genuinely surprised. 'You sexy, sexy lady~?,' he rasped hopefully.

The said lady halted. 'Oh, it will get you plenty,' she chirped sweetly, careful to keep any signs of growing annoyance out of her voice.

The blonde smirked in satisfaction and then dropped the smile immediately when Marinette turned to bestow a cognitive dissonance upon him. She looked at the stranger, coyly fluttering her lashes. Even her voice was seductive but her words were like a bucket of ice.

'Which would you prefer: a knee in family jewels, an expensive manicure across your pretty face or an elbow in spleen?'

He looked disoriented for a moment but quite quickly bounced back to his previous mood. 'Feisty! I like women with claws.'

Marinette let out an irritated puff of air. Seriously what was with men these days?

Her eyes narrowed to slits, when she rubbed the bridge of her nose and replied, 'Try- '

'Extremely uninterested?' He interjected, finally noticing how much he overdid with his – for lack of a better word – flirting.

'Try totally married,' she ended gravely.

The blonde deflated in an instant and Marinette sighed, relieved that he wasn't one of those guys.

'But a word of advice, handsome,' she winked preparing to leave. 'Women don't like to be cat called. Adoration and polite courtship is what most of us seek. And believe it or not, not everyone likes to have a one-time fling at the back of the stairs in a mall.'

The blonde perked up, tease flaring his emerald eyes. 'Are you by any chance one of those who'd like that, Princess?'

'You do not know how to take a hint, do you?' Marinette shook her head. 'Please. We've already established that I'm married.' She waved her hand to demonstrate a delicate wedding band on her ring finger and too late realized she should have just walk away.

'In that case,' the blonde smirked and sauntered in her direction, 'are you one of those women, My Lady?' He rasped taking her hand and brushing it lightly with his lips.

Quite unexpectedly Marinette felt the ladybugs stir in her stomach, but she tried not to show it.

'I'm definitely not your Lady. What do you even want?' She asked withdrawing the hand as quickly as she could.

He chuckled and flashed her a gigawatt smile that did very interesting things to her blood pressure.

'I got stood up,' he shrugged. 'I've been waiting for ages but my date never showed up and I'm kind of disappointed,' he confessed scooting closer. 'I was about to leave but I saw this gorgeous princess, oh sorry – this gorgeous _Lady_ – and I thought that maybe you could be _My_ Lady tonight?' he ventured.

'How chivalrous of you,' Marinette commented sourly, yet he seemed totally unperturbed by her every attempt to brush him off. She decided that walking away will be the best strategy here, but the man decided to follow her to the elevator.

'Do you need help with those bags, my La-' he trailed off seeing her unamused expression.

'No thanks, I can take care of them myself,' her voice was now stern, discouraging, but it had no effect on the man.

'The elevator is out of order,' he supplied and the beamy smile was back on his face. 'Maybe you could use a little help after all. It's a long climb,' he raised his innocent eyes to the ceiling.

'How do you even know I was going to use it?' Marinette was slowly getting annoyed with this cheeky stranger.

'My Lady wouldn't be heading to the elevator if she had left her car on a lower level,' he simply said like if it was the most obvious thing of all.

'No, thank you. I do not take help from strangers,' she stated firmly, enforcing her grip on the bags. They were getting really heavy, like wine bottles usually do.

'Oh, where are my manners,' the stranger gasped in mock abashment. 'Chat Noir, at your service,' he purred getting down on one knee in front of her. The gleam in his impossibly green eyes was so enchanting, that it didn't even cross her mind this definitely wasn't a proper name.

Marinette found herself passing him the bags and blushing fiercely as he took them as if they weighed nothing.

He ran ahead of her to open the door to the staircase. 'Ladies first,' he rasped in a voice that made her toes curl and her nerves flare white hot with excitement. What was she doing?

* * *

Marinette was lost. The way he clinged to her like she was oxygen, the way his lips were ravishing her mouth, her neck and collarbone, the way his hands roamed over her body everywhere they could reach, this all was driving her crazy.

How did she even get here? Was it because of those sultry looks? His sly smirk? Was it his insanely expensive cologne that had just that one sharp note of bergamot and oakmoss she couldn't resist? Or maybe it was the goosebumps that he left on her skin when he brushed past her on the stairs? She couldn't find the answer if her life depended upon it.

One moment they were making their way up the stairs to her car and in the next they were already making out, their limbs tangled and shopping bags forgotten on the ground.

His raspy groans melted with her silent pants and mewls. Chat Noir pinned her to a wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gripped her thighs and she rolled her hips over his eliciting another low vibrant sound that so strongly reminded her of purring. She connected her lips with his pulse point and sucked lightly. His knees buckled and he staggered but managed to keep them up against the wall. Unfortunately he kicked the bag with wine bottles in the process and loud clattering sound filled the staircase echoing through the cavernous spaces like a thunder.

It barely faded away when they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs below.

'Anybody there?'

They both held their breaths. Chat put a finger on Marinette's lips but when it became obvious someone was going up the stairs he deposited her gently on the ground.

'Is everything alright?' the voice was getting nearer.

The blonde smoothed his shirt and patted his wild mane to give it a less sex hair look that Marinette's industrious fingers involuntarily caused.

He leaned over the banister just in time to stop the security guy a half-floor below them. 'Good evening, sir. Everything is fine,' he declared with a catalogue model smile.

The upper half of the guard appeared on the stairs but only Marinette's flushed face was visible from behind Chat's broad shoulders.

'My wife just dropped her shopping bag but thankfully nothing is broken,' Chat explained calmly, and Marinette wondered how on Earth could he just switch from full make-out to a straight up gentleman so quickly. She stifled a giggle. Oh great, just a little grope and she acts like a horny teenager. Well, she wasn't a teenager anymore but she sure was-

'That's all right then,' the security guy replied, satisfied with Chat's answer. 'But we are closing the gates in ten so you would want to hurry, sir.'

'You have no idea,' Chat muttered under his breath, but to the security guy he said, 'Thank you. We'll be quick, I promise.'

Marinette giggled again. Seriously brain, why?

After the guard had left Chat took her to her car and carefully deposited the bags in the trunk of the red Volkswagen Coccinelle, the last vehicle in the parking lot. Then he pinned her to the side of the car and resumed his ministrations. When they were both properly out of breath he leaned to whisper into her ear. 'Your place or mine?'

Marinette waved a finger with the wedding band as she still didn't trust her voice after that heated moment.

'My place it is, my Lady,' the blonde smirked.

She drove him in for another kiss, biting his lip and grabbing a fistful of his hair.

'Oh god, do that again,' he purred into her lips and enthusiastically groped her posterior.

'As you wish, total stranger, who is also gorgeous and insanely sexy,' she giggled unable to keep up her act. Her ass was incredibly ticklish and he knew that too well.

'So, how did you like your anniversary surprise gift, Madame Agreste?' He asked opening the door for her and taking the driver's seat on the other side.

Marinette smiled coyly. 'The best anniversary ever. Wouldn't you agree _Monsieur_ Agreste?'

'Totally,' he nodded at the same time feeling up her thigh.

'I think you'll find,' she whispered leaning into his ear and taking his hand off her leg, 'that the gear lever is a little bit on the left.'

'Yes, ma'am,' He chuckled and started the engine.

'Good. Now let's go home to unpack your gift,' Marinette winked fastening her seat belt.

* * *

 _AN: This of course stays a one-shot. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this fic._

 _If you like my writing you can check my other, smut-free miraculous stories._ _  
_ _I'm also on_ _tumblr_ _(perditaalottachocolate-blog), where I share miraculous stuff and sneak peeks of things I'm working on._


End file.
